Mephistopheles
Mephistopheles (more comonly known as Mephisto) is one of the main characters of the manga and is the first Archdevil shown. He is also known as the Archdevil of combat Personality Mephisto is seen to have a rather child like personality in the series. He has a lot of pride and one of the quickest ways to annoy him is to insult that. He often does a dance when happy and glares, if he doesn't pick a fight with, those who annoy him. Being a devil, he has no problems with threatening or killing others to get what he wants. He likes to taunt his opponents and dislikes having to face weak opponents. He loves to fight and hates to lose. He still refuses to accept that Faust defeated him in their fight over 500 years ago. Appearance Mephisto is most often seen as a child with long red hair and crimson eyes. He wears a black tank top and pants with ankle high boots. He has black wings, which he uses to fly around when bored, and a black devil's tail. He has a secondary form used when he intends to access the full scope of his powers. It's basically a bigger version of his chibi form.Then he looks more like a teenager. Mephisto hates using this form because it offends his devil aesthetic. To him, being small and cute is the best. Mephisto uses this larger form to utterly defeat and destroy Nigul the demon and the Supreme Witch. This form has grown wings enveloped on Mephisto's Crimson flame instead of just being normal wings after Mephisto got back the heart that was repaired by Nova Len. Powers and Abilities Mephisto is one of the 4 Archdevils making him one of the most powerful beings in existence. Mephisto can use "Hell's Resentment" which is a giant sword that rains down from the sky and a hand can also be used to control this sword. However, Hell's Resentment can be used exactly six times in tandem known as Hell's Resentment:Rampage along with creating Mephisto's alter ego Asura of Resentment which instead of an attack can be used as a puppet and this puppet is made from Mephisto's right arm and the blades from his left and is seen being able to use a sonic attack emitted from it's mouths and a wheel of all six blades known as Blazing Onslaught of Fury which can take down the Supreme Witches ultimate black magic spell in mere seconds and Asura's wild dance which is seen disarming Beelzebub's Yasha of his four spears. Mephisto lost one of his heart with a battle with a pluto. Nova len, a very talented blacksmith in hell repaired it for him. But, the repaired heart can't be used right away and so was put in Cerberus for a while before returned to Mephisto. This Heart has also made Mephisto more powerful when returned to him as apparent when he shattered Yasha's Black Spear with his regular hand when prior he couldn't counter it at all. Image Gallery Mephisto.jpg|Mephisto's Restrained form Mephisto 2nd form.jpg|Mephisto's True form cartel wiki-Mephisto's crimson wings.jpg Category:Characters Category:Archdevils Category:Genderless